LA PALABRA QUE FALTA ESCUCHAR
by Kassumy
Summary: Historia que cuenta la primera parte de la relacion de Bulma y Vegeta...
1. Decepciones

Es mi primer Fan Fic, asi que ojala sea bueno...

Capitulo 1: **Decepciones**

Había pasado algún tiempo después del nacimiento de Trunks y la relación de Vegeta y Bulma aun no se estabilizaba , esto tenia muy triste a Bulma, porque aunque muy bien sabia cual era el carácter de Vegeta , aun no conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos .En todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos ,Vegeta nunca le había demostrado ni el mas mínimo cariño, Bulma tenia la esperanza que con el nacimiento de Trunks todo iba a cambiar, pero la situación siguió igual. Ella pensaba que él no la quería y que estaba con ella por un interés mas bien ...carnal, incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez había sido un error terminar con Yamcha ,ya que aunque él le había sido muchas veces infiel ,al menos la respetaba y la trataba como a una reina …se sentía amada . Pero ¿terminar con Vegeta, eso no lo aguantaría , lo amaba demasiado , pero ¿Y si él no la quería¿Si en un momento de arrebato él la mataba?¿Acaso aún le tenia miedo? .Después de pensar tantas cosas sobre su "relación", Bulma tomo una decisión …hablar con él y decirle todo lo que sentía y todo lo que temía.

Era de noche , Trunks estaba durmiendo en su cuarto y Vegeta aun no llegaba de su entrenamiento. Bulma estaba en su cuarto tratando de pensar como iba a empezar la conversación, en eso escucho la puerta , era Vegeta que venia exhausto de tanto practicar , al sentirlo se puso muy nerviosa , pero trató de tranquilizarse respirando profundo , cuando Vegeta entró a la pieza, la miró y la notó extraña pero no le presto importancia y se dirigió a otra habitación para tomar un baño , en ese momento, Bulma lo llamó:

-Necesito hablar contigo –dijo con voz afligida-

-Ahora no -dijo saliendo de la habitación-

-AHORA VEGETA !!-le gritó con tono autoritario que lo descolocó

-Esta bien , que quieres mujer?!!

Bulma no encontraba las palabras para decirle lo que tenia y se quedo mirándolo largo rato en silencio … asustada. Vegeta no aguanto mas y le gritó:

-ME VAS HABLAR O NO??, MIRA QUE HAY COSAS MUCHO MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE ESTAR PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO CONTIGO!!

Esas palabras pegaron hondo a Bulma , aunque casi siempre se las decía ,pero el peso que significaban para ella en ese momento era indescriptible.

-Quiero saber si me quieres –lo dijo rápidamente, como para después no arrepentirse-

-¿Que? –"que le pasa a esta mujer ahora"pensó

-Si Vegeta, quiero saber que soy yo y Trunks para ti

-No seas ridícula, no estoy para estupideces de ese tipo

-Entonces …no te importamos-su voz se quebró y dejo ver caer una lagrima

-hay cosas mas important…-antes de terminar la frase Bulma lo interrumpió con un grito:

-¡HAY COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES! ES LO UNICO QUE SABES DECIR …PUES NECESITO SABER QUE ES LO QUE SIENTES POR MI VEGETA!!

-YA CALLATE!!-le gritó - ME TIENES HARTO CON TUS SENTIMENTALISMOS DE HUMANA TONTA , Y SI QUIERES SABER LA VERDAD , NI TU HIJO, NI TU ME IMPORTAN , LO UNICO QUE ME IMPORTA Y QUE ME MANTIENE LIGADO A TI, ES UN LUGAR DONDE VIVIR , ENTENDISTE!!– mientras le gritaba tenia una mano levantada y aumentaba su poder como si quisiera destruirla ,Bulma solo atinaba a poner sus brazos sobre su cara para protegerse , luego bajando su mano le dijo en un tono mas suave

–Ahora déjame en paz que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para seguir entrenando.

Lentamente Bulma bajo sus manos que le tapaban la cara y tomo fuerzas para decirle lo que nunca imagino que alguna vez le diría

-No Vegeta, mañana si te vas a levantar temprano …, pero para irte

-¿Que dices?-dijo en tono extraño

-No quiero que vuelvas, vete …pero para siempre

Vegeta mientras la miraba sentía que a lo mejor había sido muy duro con ella, pero como siempre su orgullo pudo mas y no se disculpó ,por que claro, el príncipe de los Saiyajin , no podía tener sentimentalismos idiotas como ese .

-Como quieras, de todos modos algún día me iba ir- dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta …Pero ¿realmente se quería ir?¿era verdad que no amaba Bulma ni a Trunks? eran preguntas que en ese momento Vegeta no se hacia …, pero ¿se las haría mas tarde?.

Después de que Vegeta cerro la puerta del cuarto, Bulma se echó a llorar , lloraba desconsoladamente ,estaba sufriendo …le dolía el alma , sabia que nunca mas lo vería y… así fue , al día siguiente Bulma se despertó con los gritos de Trunks , salió de su habitación miró para todos lados pero Vegeta ya no estaba… se había ido . Sollozando fue a la habitación de Trunks, lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar nuevamente , pero este llanto no era por haberlo perdido como el de anoche, sino por haber descubierto que Vegeta nunca los amó .

-Trunks…-dijo casi en suspiro-ni siquiera se despidió de ti ¿verdad?-Trunks la miraba como queriéndola consolar, sentía la pena de su madre, aunque por su corta edad no entendía nada de los sucedido.

Después de eso pasaron algunos días sin que nada se supiera de Vegeta. Bulma para ahogar sus penas se refugió en su hijo como nunca antes lo había hecho , la Sra Briefs le decía que si seguía criando así a Trunks no iba hacer tan hombre, ni tan fuerte como su padre, Bulma solo la miraba , obviamente no sabia nada de lo sucedido, ni tampoco Bulma se lo dijo , en realidad no quería ensuciar la imagen de Vegeta con su madre , sin embargo necesitaba desahogarse , pero no encontraba con quien: Goku, aunque era su mejor amigo , era muy idiota como para entender un problema asi, Milk ,solo tenia tiempo para Gohan, el maestro Roshi…no, y Yamcha…¿Yamcha¿Por qué no Yamcha? Después de todo conservaban una buena relación de amigos , claro que Yamcha no pensaba lo mismo , siempre mantuvo la esperanza de volver con ella, la amaba demasiado , pero lamentablemente su rival era insuperable , él siempre pensó que Bulma lo dejó por que Vegeta era mas fuerte que él (aunque fue por haberla engañado, pero como siempre un hombre no reconoce sus errores), por eso, su entrenamiento desde aquel día fue mas duro . entrenaba día y noche con la mente fija en que algún día le ganaría a Vegeta (aunque claro , científicamente era imposible) y asi éste pagaría el daño que le causo cuando se la arrebató de su vida.

Bulma se decidió y lo llamó por teléfono ,como siempre , en vez de contestar Yamcha, lo hizo una mujer

-¿Esta Yamcha?

-Si espera …-dijo la mujer , como recién despertando

Mientras tanto , Bulma ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo llamado .de seguro él no tenia tiempo para escuchar sus problemas con Vegeta .

-Alo ,¿quién es?

- Soy yo Yamcha, Bulma , pero si estas ocupado no importa llamo después

-eh..eh..no…esta bien -Yamcha se notaba preocupado , no quería que Bulma supiera que el estaba saliendo con otra, pensaba que ella se sentiría mal ,y él perdería totalmente las esperanzas de una reconciliación, por eso después de separarse , él nunca se dejó ver con otra mujer-

-Entonces nos juntamos en una hora en el parque ¿ok?

-Claro Bulma

Una hora después los dos llegaron al lugar , Yamcha notó que Bulma no era la niña alegre de siempre ,se notaba triste y lo primero que pensó fue que vegeta le había echo algo

- ¿Es Vegeta verdad?

-¿Eh?…..si-dijo sorprendida por lo certero de Yamcha-

- ¡¿Que te hizo ese idiota?!-le dijo exaltándose -

-Se fue…- Bulma se echo a llorar poniendo sus manos sobre su cara -Vegeta no me quiere Yamcha ,no me quiere..

Yamcha la abrasó sin decirle nada, la apretó contra su pecho muy fuerte , para que ella se sintiera protegida entre sus brazos hasta que se tranquilizara , cuando lo hizo, Yamcha le pidió que le contara lo que había pasado con mas detalle , sabía que Bulma necesitaba soltar todo lo que tenia en su interior, y así lo hizo , estuvieron conversando durante horas sentados en una banca del parque , hasta que sin darse cuenta llegó la noche ,Bulma ya mas tranquila , le dijo que tenia que irse, porque había dejado a Trunks donde sus padres y de seguro la extrañaba ya que no estaba acostumbrado a estar sin ella durante largo rato ,Yamcha la comprendió, pero con la condición que mañana salieran juntos .

-No se Yamcha, yo tengo un bebé…

-Pero necesitas despejarte, olvidarte de ese cretino

"Yamcha tiene razón" -pensó-mm…esta bien, saldré…pero... y¿ tu novia no se enojará?

-Eh…¿novia?

-Si, la mujer que me atendió el teléfono

-Ahh …eh….ella…no es mi novia…es..-necesitaba pensar rápido- es…la niña que hace el aseo

-Mm…-obvio que no le creyó, pero lo dejo pasar, después de todo era verdad que necesitaba olvidarse de Vegeta …al menos por algún tiempo.

Cuando Yamcha volvió a su casa , pensó en todo lo que había pasado en el parque con Bulma , y aunque se sentía triste por que ella estaba sufriendo , en su interior en vez de tristeza , había alegría, por primera vez tenia una posibilidad clara de volver con ella , y no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad , la iba aprovechar al máximo , y cuando la tuviera de nuevo en su vida , él no seria igual que cuando eran novios , ella seria la única ,y ninguna otra, ni otro se interpondrían entre ellos , después de todo , ella era la mujer de su vida, y no podría perderla nuevamente , ya no lo aguantaría.

Así paso un tiempo y la relación de Bulma y Yamcha se fue fortaleciendo cada vez mas , todos los días se juntaban y salían para algún lado, incluso a Trunks le encantaba estar con Yamcha, cuando Bulma los veía jugar juntos , pensaba que alo mejor Yamcha sería un buen padre para Trunks…pero su padre era otro , Vegeta ,, el príncipe, su príncipe…que aunque a veces decía que lo odiaba , su corazón le sentía otra cosa ... , y por mas que trataba le era imposible olvidarse de él. Todos los días se preguntaba en que lugar estará, como dormirá , que comerá o con quien estará…eso era lo que mas le atormentaba..¿habrá encontrado Vegeta otra mujer?¿realmente la habrá olvidado?¿habrá olvidado todo?…


	2. ¿Arrepentimiento?

Capitulo 2¿**Arrepentimiento?**

Era muy temprano y Piccolo salió a entrenar a las montañas que quedan cercas de la casa de Goku ,estaba de lo mas bien concentrado, con su típica pose , hasta que de repente sintió un ki , era poderoso, y le resultaba familiar , lo siguió pensando que era el ki de Krilin o de Yamcha , por que aunque era un ki fuerte , no era como el de Goku o …¿Vegeta?…¿el dueño de ese ki era Vegeta?…pero…¿porque tan débil?..Piccolo no lo podía creer , cuando bajó a tierra , se puso tras él y se sorprendió aún mas al darse cuenta que Vegeta ni siquiera se percato de su presencia ..¿tan mal estaba?..

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa¿así vas a pelear contra los androides?

-Eh…-Vegeta se sorprendió al ver que alguien estaba tras él- ¿y que haces aquí gusano verde?!!!

-Estoy aquí desde hace rato , no entiendo por que no te diste cuenta

-Déjame en paz!! –le gritó

Piccolo lo notaba extraño, aunque Vegeta seguía siendo agresivo, su tono de voz era otro , y no precisamente por el cansancio, mas bien era un tono…triste

-Porque no sigues entrenando mañana , dile a Bulma que cure tus heridas

-Deja de preocuparte por mi!!- exclamó exaltado

-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por todos , te necesitamos bien para los androides

-Yo peleo por mi , no por ustedes!!! así que si quisiera, los dejaría morir-al decir esto , Vegeta le dio la espalda y se alistó para volar-

-¿Dejarías morir a Bulma y a tu hijo?

Vegeta paro en seco su intento de volar, en primer lugar, por descubrir que Piccolo sabía lo de él y Bulma,y en segundo lugar, porque muchas veces, después de la pelea con Bulma ,se había hecho esa pregunta y su respuesta era un "Si" , total "no le importaban" , pero ahora que se la hacia Piccolo no sabia que responder, se quedo callado dándole la espalda... Piccolo continuo:

-¿No los salvarías Vegeta?

-YA CALLATE-dijo furioso, dejándole de dar la espalda -YO Y BULMA NO TENEMOS NADA!!!

-No mientas, yo se todo

-ENTONCES SI LO SABES, NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!!

-Esta bien , de todos modos no me interesa-se dio la vuelta y se puso en marcha , pero antes de irse miro a Vegeta con ironía y le dijo:

-¿Sabes Vegeta?, Goku contó que Bulma había vuelto con Yamcha..- después de decir esto , Piccolo voló a toda velocidad dejando solo a Vegeta.

Esas palabras paralizaron el corazón de Vegeta ,nunca pensó que algo así lo haría sentir tan mal y tan miserable...la extrañaba... , sin embargo no tenía intención de volver con ella, total ,decía: "estar con una mujer es para insectos como Kakaroto" ,pero esta vez la frase de Piccolo le quedo dando vueltas en su cabeza durante horas, ni siquiera su orgullo de siempre hizo borrar el odio que sintió en ese momento por Yamcha , lo único que quería era ir donde él y matarlo, como lo debió haber echo hace mucho, cuando cada vez que los visitaba y hablaba con Bulma , sentía aquellos celos inmensos que nunca los reconoció. Solo pensar que Bulma lo besara o le hiciera el amor hacia que su Ki subiera enormemente destruyendo todo a su alrededor , hasta tal punto que algunos de los Guerreros Z pensaron que ya habían llegado los androides.

Vegeta mas relajado, volvió a su casa (o mas bien una cueva que la estaba usando como casa) descansó un rato, y reflexionó muchas cosas , entre ellas, la posibilidad de volver y pedirle perdón…aunque solo pensar en esa palabra le daba nauseas, pero por algún motivo que no entendía , quería decírselas ,quería apretarla contra el y decirle lo que nunca le dijo y nunca le pensó decir a nadie….

Al día siguiente Vegeta, ya renunciando a su orgullo, decidió hablar con ella, sin embargo tenia temor de que ella no lo perdonará, después de todo él había sido muy duro con ella, incluso hasta había pensado en matarla…al recordar eso , su angustia se hacia mas intensa.

Fuera de eso Yamcha ya estaba casi seguro de que Vegeta no regresaría y eso le provocaba una profunda tranquilidad, ya no cabía duda de que Bulma regresaría con él, y se olvidaría de aquel infeliz que la hizo sufrir tanto. Por otra parte, Bulma, ya estaba mejor, la esperanza que tenia que Vegeta regresara, ya casi había desaparecido…ya no pensaba tanto en él, aparte, no podía seguir recordando toda la vida a alguien que no la quería, Yamcha , en cambio , seguía aún enamorado de ella , se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por lo que le pasaba y la hacia sentir bien , a fin de cuenta mas de 10 años de noviazgo, pueden ser revividos nuevamente… "Y si vuelvo con él"-pensaba siempre-"Pero ¿ y si Vegeta vuelve?…no.."

Yamcha ya tenía todo planeado , la invitaría a su departamento a la luz de las velas y se declararía , era imposible que Bulma lo rechazara , lo único que quiere ella es olvidar y él es el ideal para eso.

-Yamcha, no se si pueda ir ,es que Trunks…

-Piensa en ti, ya te he dicho

-Esta bien iré –dijo no muy convencida

Colgó el teléfono, fue a su ropero y busco un vestido adecuado para la ocasión, encontró uno pero era muy sexy y Yamcha se iba a pasar películas, así que buscó otro más normal, de repente vio el vestido que tanto le gustaba a Vegeta, y con el que por primera vez le había hecho el amor…al verlo, las lagrimas empezaron a rodar en su mejilla, lo miró, lo tomó y decidió ponérselo, no quería seguir pensando mas en Vegeta , quería sacárselo de su vida, y la única manera de hacerlo era borrando cada recuerdo de él ,así que se lo puso tratando de no pensar que ese vestido significaba tanto para ella .

Una hora después ya estaba tocando el timbre en casa de Yamcha, al entrar, vio que Yamcha estaba bastante arreglado y se veía muy guapo . Él la invito a sentarse a la mesa que estaba muy bien adornada, con una rica cena , Yamcha le acomodo la silla para que se sentara, apagó las luces y encendió las velas que había puesto en la mesita ,ella quedó muy extrañada , después de muchos años de noviazgo era la primera vez que tenia esa consideración con ella.

-Bulma…-Yamcha no encontraba las palabras para pedirle que volviera con él-

-¿Qué Yamcha?-contestó mientras comía todo lo que había en la mesa-

-Eh...es que …

-Vamos dime Yamcha

-Es que yo…yo…qui... quie ...quiero que vuelvas conmigo

Bulma paró de comer ,no sabía que hacer ,siempre estuvo la posibilidad de que Yamcha le pidiera eso, pero ,sin embargo no sabia que contestarle , por un lado ,ya sabía como era tener una relación con él, que aunque no fue de las mejores siempre guardó un recuerdo especial, fue su primer novio y primer hombre.. por otra parte, necesitaba un padre para Trunks, no quería que su hijo se quedara sin padre.

-Yamcha , tendría que pensarlo...

-¿Pensarlo¿por qué?- Yamcha estaba extrañado, estaba seguro que la respuesta seria un "si" inmediato

-Una parte de mi quiere ,pero la otra…tu lo sabes Yamcha...

-Si , pero él no volverá

-Lo se…-dijo bajando la mirada y dejando caer una lagrima-

-¿Entonces?

-Déjame pensarlo… hasta mañana

- …Te amo-

Al terminar esa palabra , los dos se besaron como en los viejos tiempos, aunque había pasado tiempo , sus labios se conocían perfectamente , aunque los sentimientos ya no eran los mismos...al menos para ella.

-¿quieres quedarte esta noche?-preguntó Yamcha-

- ¡Yamcha!-se exaltó ella-

-Por favor…

-No se…no se

-Bueno …no te voy a forzar- dijo acongojado-

Después de eso hablaron de otras cosas , querían relajarse , los dos estaban muy tensos por la conversación anterior , se hizo tarde y Bulma decidió irse…sin pensar quien la estaba esperando…


	3. Te Odio

Capitulo 3 : **Te odio…**

Mientras Bulma caminaba por la calle devuelta a su casa , recordó la cena con Yamcha , y todo lo que había pasado esa noche. La propuesta de Yamcha la tenía descolocada, no sabía que decirle mañana, aunque aceptar su propuesta , le convenía para muchas cosas, entre ellas , un padre para Trunks … sin embargo , si aceptaba , sentiría que le haría daño ,porque no lo amaba ..y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo, él se había portado muy bien con ella, siempre le brindó su apoyo incondicional, pero…no creía que se enamoraría de él nuevamente, no sabía si olvidaría a Vegeta definitivamente …y eso la perturbaba, por que sí quería empezar una nueva vida.

Cuando llegó a su casa,empezó a buscar las llaves que tenía en algún rincón de su cartera, en eso, sintió que alguien la observaba, y no estaba equivocada…

-¿A estas horas llegas de la casa de Yamcha?-dijo con su típico tono irónico , ocultando los celos que tenia en ese momento-

-ve…ve…Vegeta…-titubeo Bulma muy asustada y a la vez sorprendida –

-Así que volviste con ese insecto..-dijo cruzando sus brazos, apoyado en una pared-

-ve..vegeta..yo..-Bulma aún continuaba nerviosa , no podía sacar ninguna palabra coherente-

-Que!, te vas a quedar ahí parada como idiota

Comentario que molestó y decepcionó a Bulma, ya que pensó , que después de tanto , Vegeta venia a pedirle disculpas y se arreglarían , pero no…él no había cambiado en nada

-¡¿Que haces aquí Vegeta?¿qué quieres?!

-No te tengo quedar explicaciones y si crees que te vine a ver, estas equivocada.-obviamente había ido por ella, pero como siempre , no quería verse débil.

-De todos modos no creía que vinieras por mi…ya se que no soy suficiente mujer para ti…- al decir esto Bulma bajó su rostro y soltó algunas lagrimas , Vegeta , que aún la continuaba mirando ,se arrepintió de sus palabras , lo único que quería era decirle lo que sentía por ella y tenerla para el resto de su vida, pero su orgullo de siempre solo alcanzó para acercarse a ella y abrazarla…sin decir palabras.

-¿Por que me abrazas?-dijo Bulma, mirando a Vegeta a los ojos, muy extrañada por su actitud-

-Porque yo…porque yo...te…-la frase la terminó con un beso, un largo beso , que para los dos fue infinito-

-Te amo vegeta-dijo Bulma casi suspirando de alegría-

-Y yo…-la frase ahora la interrumpió la mamá de Bulma que los vio por la ventana y dio un grito para saludarlos

-Ven entremos, que de seguro que Trunks te quiere ver..

-Espera… ¿que hay entre tu y el insecto de Yamcha?-dijo en tono preocupado-

-¿Yamcha?-en realidad por la emoción a Bulma se le había olvidado la propuesta de Yamcha , y le dio pena , por la tristeza que sentirá él al verla de nuevo con Vegeta-con Yamcha no hay nada Vegeta , somos solo amigos.

Esa respuesta dejó tranquilo a Vegeta

Al entrar, los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Trunks,,éste se encontraba dormido entremedio de todos los juguetes fabricados por su abuelo, cuando vegeta lo vio le dio una sensación extraña , como si quisiera tomarlo y acariciarlo , pero no lo hizo, luego fue al cuarto de Bulma y se recostó en la cama , ella se acercó a él y se apoyó en su pecho, vegeta la abrazó comenzándose a besar, hasta terminar haciendo el amor.

Al despertar ,en vez de felicidad como había sentido hasta hace poco, tenía una sensación mas bien de angustia…¿realmente Vegeta volvió junto a ella por amor? o ¿solo era para volver a vivir cómodamente, como alguna vez se lo dijo?, no sabía si preguntarle o no , pensaba que si lo hacía Vegeta se iba a enojar y la dejaría de nuevo , pero tampoco quería seguir viviendo con alguien que a lo mejor no la amaba, después de todo aún no lo perdonaba por haberla querido matar…¿realmente la quiso matar?

-¿Que pasa mujer?- le dijo en un tono suave-

-Nada Vegeta, nada…

Se levantaron y Bulma preparó un rico desayuno, disimulando su angustia.

Yamcha llamó a casa de Bulma, no podía seguir aguantando las ganas que sentía por saber su respuesta ,esa respuesta que era decisiva para su vida y su felicidad

-aló, hola Sra. Briefs ¿estará Bulma?

-No Yamcha , salió con Vegeta

-¿Ve..Vegeta?- dijo entre cortado-

-Si..creo que se reconciliaron...se ven tan lindo juntos- dijo la Sra Brief de lo mas traanquila.

Yamcha cortó el teléfono en seco, quedó helado, no sabía que pensar, nunca se imagino que Vegeta regresara, y menos justo ahora que estaba todo tan bien con Bulma…"porque tuvo que ser así..porque de nuevo…"-pensaba sin parar, golpenado todo a su paso… se recostó en la cama y se puso a llorar…

cuando Bulma y Vegeta regresaron después de hacer unas compras (que por supuesto Vegeta odia hacer) su madre le avisó que Yamcha la había llamado, la cara de Vegeta cambió notoriamente , Bulma se dio cuenta de ello causándole alegría por dentro ,al ver a su orgulloso príncipe lleno de rabia.

-Supongo que lo vas a ir a ver…-dijo Vegeta irónicamente-

-Si, es que tengo que hablar con él…

En eso, escucharon que alguien llegaba a la casa, fueron a ver quien era , y se encontraron con la gran sorpresa de que era Yamcha , al verlos juntos y comprobar lo que la madre de Bulma le había dicho en la mañana ,se le cayó el mundo.

-¡¿POR QUÉ VOLVISTE CON EL BULMA SI ÉL LO UNICO QUE HACE ES HACERTE SUFRIR?!- gritó Yamcha , con tanta rabia que asustó hasta a Vegeta

-Yamcha…-dijo Bulma descolocada-

-¡QUE NO VES QUE YO TE AMO Y TE HARÍA MUCHO MÁS FELIZ QUE ESTE MISERABLE!….¿POR QUÉ ME TRAICIONASTE BULMA?!!

-¡Ya basta Yamcha!.. nosotros no teniamos nada!

-Pero vegeta no te ama ni ama a su hijo–dijo mas calmado-

Bulma miró a Vegeta, lo unico que queria era que Vegeta saltara y dijera"si, si los amo insecto" ,pero este no decía ninguna palabra , lo único que hacia era mirar a Yamcha , pero no con odio , sino con burla…ahí comprendió que a lo mejor Yamcha tenía razón, si la amara , al menos hubiera echo algo para que ella no pensara que las cosas que le decía Yamcha eran ciertas , pero en vez de eso solo se quedó mirando…

-Vegeta…¿por qué no dices nada?¿acaso es verdad?-le preguntó a Vegeta mirándolo, con los ojos apunto de llorar, y él en vez de contestarle… se fue

Bulma lo miró alejarse, viendo morir toda la felicidad que le había inundado el corazón hace solo apenas horas atrás. Yamcha la abrasó, y ella lloró igual como lo había hecho la primera vez que vegeta se marchó.

-Quédate conmigo Bulma-le dijo mientras la abrasaba-

-No Yamcha ,lo mejor para mi es irme de acá con Trunks

-Irte… ¿pero donde?

-No se…pero muy lejos de aquí. quiero empezar mi vida de nuevo ,sin ti…ni Vegeta

Yamcha aunque sintió tristeza, prefirió mil veces eso, a verla nuevamente al lado de Vegeta, de todos modos , él siempre estaría con ella, al menos como amigo, en cambio Vegeta , su gran rival , ya la había perdido y para siempre…

Habían pasado algunas semanas de que Vegeta se había ido nuevamente, y Bulma tenía todo listo para su cambio de casa , ahora ella y Trunks se irían a vivir a un lugar mas apartado , parecido a como vive Goku y Milk. Era una casa pequeña, pero acogedora , tenía dos pisos y era completamente de madera. Yamcha y Goku ayudaron en el traslado de los muebles( que obviamente eran muchos), al terminar el traslado Yamcha se quedó acompañando a Bulma hasta que cayó la noche.

-¿Estas segura que quieres que me vaya?

-Si Yamcha , ya has hecho mucho por mi , yo estaré bien, para eso tengo a Trunks ¿verdad trunks?-dijo mirando a su hijo que le hacia gracias-

"No olvides que te amo", fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse, esas palabras retumbaron en el corazón de Bulma , y no por que se las decía Yamcha , sino porque le hacían pensar que al hombre que le hubiera gustado que las dijera , nunca se las diría…o al menos eso creía.

Poco a poco fue desmantelando las cajas, ordenando en algo su nueva casa , lo hacía con cuidado para que Trunks no se despertara. Concentrada en lo que hacía no había notado una presencia extraña que estaba detrás de ella , hasta que esa presencia le habló:

-Por que no me avisaste-dijo alguien en tono desafiante-

Era vegeta, cuando Bulma lo vio, tuvo la misma expresión que cuando lo vio fuera de su casa, aquella noche que estuvo con Yamcha.

-¿Cómo entraste?-fue lo único que atinó a decir-

-¿Acaso no te alegra verme?-le dijo burlón-

-No..

-¿No?-le dijo acercándose a ella, mientras ella se echaba para atrás-

-¿Porque te fuiste?

Vegeta se quedó callado

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada vegeta?-seguía ella-

-¿Y que querías que dijera?-dijo un poco molesto-

-Si para ti valgo algo... si me amas

-Entiende que yo no hablo esas cosas.

-No te pido que me demuestres cariño delante de todos , pero al menos demuéstralo conmigo y con Trunks a solas

Otra vez vegeta se quedó callado, y le dio la espalda

-No se que pensar de ti Vegeta , tengo miedo que algún día me mates a mi o a Trunks- dijo sollozando-

-Yo nunca les haría daño-dijo, siguiéndole dando la espalda-

-Pero esa vez…

Vegeta no quería recordar aquella vez , que por poco casi se destruye a él mismo.

-Esa vez…-hizo una pausa-…perdóname Bulma.-dijo casi sin modular-

Bulma no podía creer lo que había oído …¿Vegeta pidiéndole perdón?. Él continuó:

-Nunca quise hacerles daño… créeme

-¿Entonces tu…?-preguntó Bulma ilusionada con la respuesta que tanto esperaba-

-Yo ..te...te...te odio…-dijo él , sorprendiendo a Bulma que a estas alturas ya o sabía que pensar-

-¿Que?!!-gritó ella-

-Si…te odio…por amarte mas que a mi vida-dijo Vegeta cayéndole una lagrima-

-Ve...Vegeta-titubeó Bulma asombradísima por lo que había escuchado-

-Si me fui esa vez, fue por que creí que el insecto de Yamcha los cuidaría mejor…, entiende que yo no se querer como quieren ustedes …y tu …tu no mereces amarme, te mereces algo mejor

-Eso no es cierto, yo y Trunks te necesitamos mucho Vegeta, yo soy feliz contigo.-dijo acercándose a él-

-Pero no te gusta como soy, no soy un terrícola

-Ahora es distinto, descubrí lo que siempre quise saber …que me amabas, que nos amabas, ya no necesito mas Vegeta.

-¿Estas segura que serías feliz conmigo?-dijo ahora mirándola a los ojos-

-Como no voy a estar segura si lo único que quiero es estar contigo

Bulma se acercó a su rostro y lo besó, pensando que ese era el día mas feliz de su vida , sabiendo que desde ahora su vida no iba hacer igual, sería mejor , ya que iba a estar con el amor de su vida ..y para siempre.

(pobre Yamcha)

* * *

ES MI PRIMER FAN FICTION...LO HICE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, ESPERO HACER UNO MEJOR MAS ADELANTE...HAGANME SUJERENCIAS..

GRACIAS POR LEERLO Y GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN ESCRITO..


End file.
